


Can't compare.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [73]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Song: break up with your girlfriend i'm bored (Ariana Grande)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: songfic: "break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored" by Ariana grande
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 6





	Can't compare.

**YOUR POV**

The end of the world was right in front of our faces and, for once, I couldn't say it bothered me in the slightest, choosing to take things as they came, enjoying my time and doing whatever the hell I wanted. That afternoon, Jasper had decided to throw an "End of the World" party so of course, I decided to show up, for there wasn't much else for me to do and everything else was getting boring.

\- "Ah, Y/N!" -Jasper's arm was quickly around my shoulders, pulling me in the room as soon as I stepped foot inside, dragging me towards the bar- "My favorite person at the minute."

\- "Will you give then your favorite person the best drink you can make?"

\- "Two seconds."

I chuckled as he ran behind the bar, taking that time to look around: the party was busy now, a lot of tipsy people around, some even lacking any coordination already, wondering with whom I was going to be having some fun. There were some couples around, some dancing glued to each other, some eating each other's mouths and some simply... staring at each other. I shook my head, not understanding the appeal of that last option, turning just in time to see Jasper pouring my drink into a cup and sliding it my way over the counter. I smelled it, wondering what mix exactly I had gotten this time, knowing Jasper liked to create new concoctions every so often, eyeing him and seeing as he gave me a thumbs up so I nodded, raising the glass in his direction before drinking half of it, feeling the alcohol burning down my throat but leaving a nice aftertaste on my tongue. It was going to be a good night.

I probably spent the first hour talking with Jasper and the rest of our friends, drinking and seeing who could drink a whole cup in less time, having a couple of people already drunk out of their minds on the floor; the dance floor was more crowded now, or maybe it was the same people taking up more space as they tripped on their feet.

The door opened again, revealing Bellamy and, a second later, his girlfriend. It was weird, we all thought it was, how Bellamy had settled down out of nowhere with someone that wasn't even part of our main group but who were we to judge. I nodded at him as his eyes landed on me, a smirk on his lips before the girl pulled him to the dancefloor; sometimes I thought she was much more invested in him than he was in her. But, then again, I didn't care and it was obvious she knew. Maybe that was her way of spending the time while the world crashed down, couldn't blame her.

\- "Alone, princess?"

Bellamy's voice surprised me 10 minutes later as I had sat on the bar, waiting for my turn to play beer pong but with vodka -so vodka pong. My idea? Maybe. I turned around, seeing him resting his arms on the counter behind me, looking straight forward, probably waiting for his drinks.

\- "I'm never alone, Blake." -I jumped to the floor, leaning against the counter as well.

\- "Who's your date, then?"

He looked behind me, surely eyeing everyone playing the game and those cheering the players, his eyes inspecting them all as if it was a game; as if he had something to win out of all of this.

\- "I don't tie myself down, remember?" -I drank what was left of my drink, jumping behind the bar- "What do you want?"

He asked to try Jasper's latest mix so I obliged, allowing him to taste it from my cup first to decide if he actually wanted it for him and his girl. He clenched his jaw after he drank, shaking his head as I laughed, pouring more liquid into two new cups, knowing he had liked it.

\- "Have fun."

He grabbed the cups from me, licking his lips and motioning me to get closer to him; I assumed he hadn't heard me so I repeated myself as his face stood next to mine, feeling his hot breath on my neck before he chuckled.

\- "I will."

He had allowed his voice to go low, teasing, almost... playful, his know-it-all smirk on his lips so I pushed him to go; it was too bad he had settled down now, we could've been having so much fun together and, by the way he eyed me, I had assumed we would again until his girl met him halfway to their table, not even acknowledging me, taking her drink and pulling Bellamy to her. He wrapped his arm around her but his eyes were on mine again. He was playing a dangerous game. I hadn't missed his eyes on me, how he was basically undressing me as he danced with her, almost cruel but who was I to tell him how he should feel? But, if he wanted me, he had to break up with her. I licked my lips, making sure he saw me eyeing him up and down before I went back to the table game; a game I knew I could win on my own.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had thought settling down with Lisa was what I wanted; she was great, she was intelligent and funny, honest and loving and the sex was great but, still, I didn't feel fully realized. And that afternoon, as I landed eyes on Y/N sat alone on the bar, looking everything but lonely, I understood why that was: Lisa wasn't Y/N, she couldn't compare. And maybe this wasn't right but I couldn't help myself.

I went ahead to test the waters, asking Y/N for two drinks and flirting with her, relaxed, nothing serious, feeling her eyes on me as I left her by the bar, turning around in time to see her lick her lips, knowing she was undressing me with her eyes and I couldn't say it bothered me; if anything, it turned me on and I was sure she knew that. Lisa came to meet me halfway to our table, grabbing one of the cups and smiling at me as she pulled me with her; I needed to know if this could work out, staying with her for an hour, just listening to her, drinking more than I should have, my mind going back to Y/N as I realized I couldn't keep up with Lisa, we were so different...

\- "Wanna dance?"

Lisa practically dragged me to the dancefloor, standing in front of me as the bass went low. She was hot, really hot, and the way she was dancing... she made me put my hands on her waist as she stood with her back to me, knowing what she was doing, enjoying it deeply, biting my lower lip as I forced her ass closer to me, running my lips up her neck, considering maybe I was rushing into thinking this wasn't what I wanted. Until I landed eyes on Y/N again as Lisa dropped low; she was dancing with a couple of other people, each of them free, moving their bodies to the music without thinking much about it, chaotic but coherent. But Y/N... it was entrancing, the way she moved, her hands moving up and down her body like I wished mine were, our eyes meeting, hers moving down to Lisa and then up at me, raising an eyebrow at me before she closed her eyes, continuing dancing, making me wish I was stuck next to her, running my hands up her abdomen and my mouth on her neck... I could have stayed there watching her for hours, but there was something I had to do first.

\- "We have to talk."

I pulled Lisa with me, intending on being completely honest and as careful and understanding as I could: I wanted Y/N and it was stupid to pretend otherwise; I didn't want to hurt Lisa but she saw it coming, breaking up with me first and running straight into someone else's arms, not looking too bothered by the situation, not that it annoyed me for I had intended to do just that. It was better for both of us.

I sat back down for a moment, finishing my drink as I looked around, finding Y/N again dancing alone in the crowd this time, smiling to myself as I allowed my eyes to roam her body: a crime I was more than willing to commit if she allowed me. I stood up, walking through the people until I got to her, intending on saying something when she turned around.

\- "Got bored of just looking at people having fun and decided to join?"

Y/N turned around, a knowing look in her eyes as she kept dancing, moving her hips sensually from side to side, her arms on the air as she chuckled for I didn't answer, shrugging her shoulders and turning around, playing dumb, as if she didn't know why I was there, gently pulling her back to me, moving my arm around her waist to keep her with me, her fingers interlacing with mine as her free hand moved to the side of my neck before she let go of me, turning around.

\- "Wanted another drink?"

\- "I'm not here for a drink."

The song changed to a slower one, exactly what I needed, offering her my hand, fingers interlacing together as she moved her other hand to my shoulder, my own on her waist as I lead the dance. I couldn't move my eyes from her, it was as if it were only us there. She was playing all innocent now, simply allowing me to carry her around the dancefloor but I knew all too well she had been thinking the same as me the entire time.

\- "This game is getting old." -she moved her hands to the back of my neck as I placed my own on her hips, rocking us from side to side as the rhythm of the music started to slow down- "And it's not exactly right."

\- "What game?"

She knew I knew what she meant; I knew she had seen me eyeing her, following her with my eyes all night, realizing what I truly wanted; I knew she knew I had been undressing her with my eyes as bad as it sounded and she had been doing just the same, making me feel some type of way until I decided to act for both of us.

\- "Break up with your girlfriend, Blake." -she leaned in closer, licking her lips as she got closer to my ear, a shiver running down my spine as I felt her hot breath on my skin, her lips almost on my neck but not quite- "Then, we can do all you want to do. All I want to do."

\- "Who says I have a girlfriend?" -I kissed her neck, my hands sliding inside the back pockets of her pants- "We broke up an hour ago."

\- "Really?" -she moved her head back, amused eyes looking into mine as I nodded, pulling her flush against me again, a playful smile on her lips- "I guess that explains why she was eating Jason's mouth earlier."

\- "She moved on quick." -I wasn't bothered but more so impressed- "So, what do you say?"

\- "I say it's about time." -she curled her fingers on the collar of my jacket, her lips ghosting mine- "I was starting to get bored."

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Catch you in the comments⇣**  
> 


End file.
